Finding A Valentine's Date
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Pressured by her best friend, Max needs to find a Valentine's date if she doesn't want to suffer a fate worse than death. The smirking boy in her homeroom just might do. It's only for a night, right? Oneshot.


**Hey all. My friend, Winter Tiger, told me to make a V-day oneshot, so here it is. Also, I recommend you go read the stories 'A Lonely Heart' by Purpleneko16 and 'How to Save a Life' by Winter Tiger. They are the main reason I'm writing this, so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. That would require me to be much taller than I actually am.**

**Max POV**

"Max, but it's, like, V-day! You have to do _something_! I got you seven different dates and you rejected them all. The least you could do is come with Iggy and me on our date tonight." Nudge exclaimed, bombarding me the second I stepped foot on the school campus.

I sighed. I had been hoping to avoid Nudge for the day. She was extremely adamant about getting me a date this Valentine's Day because, and I quote, 'V-Day only comes once a year, and it's probably the only date you'll go on all year!' Ugh. I love her, but that peppiness overcomes her sometimes.

"Nudge, I told you: I will not have a date. And I will not be the third wheel on your date with Iggy. You think I want to spend the night at a crappy restaurant watching you two flirt and make out?" Nudge narrowed her eyes and said, "You either come, find a date, or suffer me dressing you up. Your choice."

I widened my eyes and plastered on a smile. Just ignore it and it'll go away. I vowed to treat this just like a normal day.

Yeah… no. It didn't quite go as planned. Walking through the halls of my high school, there were couples left and right. Snuggling and flirting, kissing and smiling. One word described it for me: Sickening. My homeroom was decked out in red and pink, with roses thrown everywhere. Yup, Ms. Smith really does go all out with everything.

I would comment about sticking out like a sore thumb, but there was one other person I matched. Everyone wore red or black except for me and for Fang, the school 'player'. But then again, he wore black every day; I was just trying to dis a holiday. And while Fang was all in black, he was openly flirting with one of the red-headed chicks in my class (I heard he had a preference or something?).

When I walked in the room, a few heads turned, a few eyed me with disgust, and a few shrugged and went back to what they were doing. I stalked to my seat. Valentine's Day just always put me in a bad mood. My only boyfriend ever dumped me on it, it's a complete commercial holiday, what is there that's even good about it?

As I felt a presence looming over me, I glanced up. Fang was standing over me, smirking.

"I see we're matching." He commented lightly, taking the seat next to me.

"I hadn't noticed." I muttered dryly.

"Well, this could work out. We've already got matching outfits down, we could be Valentine's dates, huh?" The smirk never left his faced. I was beginning to think it was plastered.

Repressing the urge to laugh in his face, I thought of Nudge's threat. Find a date, invade her date, or be dressed up. Suddenly I had a plan. A simple one, too. Just flirt back.

"Well, I mean, I don't really do the matching outfit thing, bro, but I wouldn't mind a date." I grinned at him. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, he knew this wasn't a normal response. A normal response would be me flipping him off and giving him one of my infamous death glares. But hey, I needed a date, I was desperate, and I knew he was not dependable to count on for another date.

The smirk still didn't leave. "Maybe we can work something out. The carnival's in town, you know."

I couldn't conceal my snort. "I get sick when I'm only spinning in a circle. You do _not_ want to know what carnival rides do to me. Not pretty."

"Oh, you're always pretty." He winked.

"That was so cheesy." I decided to match his smirk.

"So I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"I'm still not doing anything at a carnival." I warned. I was losing my chance at this date and nearing a Nudge makeover, but I was very wary of Fang's attitude today. Then again, I never had actually spoken to him before.

"We can walk around." He shrugged.

"One question, though." I smiled and leaned in closer to him. "Is that smirk, like, glued to your face or is it natural?"

He let out a small chuckle. I matched it with an actual laugh.

Little did I know I had made a first date with my boyfriend for years to come. Little did I know, Nudge and Iggy would come and hang out with us on our date. Little did I know… I'd be forced to go on the rides and get motion sick, anyway.

Well, you can't win them all.

**Sorry, not my best stuff, but it was just a little V-Day oneshot. Hope it wasn't entirely terrible, but I'm really out of it right now.**

**Bye y'all.**

**~Cake.**


End file.
